A gas turbine engine may have an internal manifold with attached fuel nozzle tips. Often, a fastening/sealing method such as a brazing process is utilized in order to achieve a rigid joint between the fuel conveying member and the nozzle tips that does not introduce a leak during engine operation. In order to achieve a high quality brazing joint, precision machining of the mating components is required which is costly for the manufacturers. Furthermore, the use of an expensive brazing paste is necessary to carry out the brazing process. Due to a very small parts size, particularly in smaller gas turbine engines, the assembly operation is time consuming and requires a highly skilled technician to do the work. Once a nozzle tip is assembled, it is very difficult and often not at all possible to overhaul the nozzle tip or fuel conveying member if necessary. Consequently, one damaged nozzle tip could be a reason to scrap the nozzle or entire internal manifold.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved fuel injection system.